


Anti-Valentine's Confession

by Kasket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus being a terrible inluence, Boys Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasket/pseuds/Kasket
Summary: Albus is exhausted when he retires to the Slytherin dormitory after a long day of watching couples snog nauseatingly in every corridor of the castle, and dodging owls swooping in and out with scented red and pink envelopes. He hates this time of the year.





	

Albus is exhausted when he retires to the Slytherin dormitory after a long day of watching couples snog nauseatingly in every corridor of the castle, and dodging owls swooping in and out with scented red and pink envelopes. He hates this time of the year.

 

However, the sight of Scorpius sitting on his bed, surrounded by a fort of books and parchment, revives something in Albus. When Scorpius finally notices his presence, he looks up from his thick book and smiles before quickly burying his head back into his studies.

 

“You finally made it back,” Scorpius remarks as his eyes scan the pages of the book in his hands. Albus shrugs off his robe and slips out of his shoes and socks before flinging himself on top of Scorpius.

 

“Albus Severus Potter!” Scorpius gasps, squirming under the weight of Albus’ body. “You’re crinkling my notes!”

 

“Mm, I don’t care,” Albus replies, pressing his face against the crook of Scorpius’ neck.

 

“Albus, I really need to study tonight. _We_ need to study tonight.”

 

“Stop being a nerd for like one moment.”

 

“There is a test in Defence against the Dark Arts this week, and it’s absolutely imperative that I familiarise myself with the different hexes and-” 

 

Albus cuts him off with the gentle press of his lips. A part of him should feel guilty for dragging Scorpius away from such important work, but it’s hard to feel bad when Scorpius’s warm mouth presses back against his own. One of Scorpius’s hands reaches up to cup his face as the other hand weaves gently through his dark hair. A soft and audible moan leaves Albus’s lips at the warm, wet welcome of Scorpius’s tongue slipping into his mouth.

 

It’s Scorpius who pulls away first, flushing.

 

“You’re a terrible influence. We have a test to study for and essays to write.” Scorpius says, smiling, and Albus can’t help but smile back.

 

“Seriously Scorpius, do you want to spend the whole evening absorbed in those old drab books?”

 

“They aren’t drab. They’re actually fascinating. For instance, did you know that jinxes, hexes, and curse-” Albus kisses him again.

 

“You’re geeking out on me,” Albus says affectionately when he pulls back to look at Scorpius, who looks a bit dazed, cheeks bright pink.

 

“Geekiness comes with the Scorpius package.”

 

“Can I have a refund then?” Albus grins cheekily.

 

“If you’re going to poke fun at how geeky I am all night, I can go back to studying.”

 

Albus replies quickly. “No!”

 

“I thought so.” Scorpius leans his forehead against Albus’s shoulder, his hand tugging gently at his hair. For some reason, this draws a quiet laugh from Albus. Scorpius turns to look at him, smiling softly before pressing a kiss to the corner of his smile.

 

“Tell me all about your day, your royal geekness.” 

 

Albus listens to small details of Scorpius’s day. Like talking with Professor Slughorn about the upcoming potions essay, a brutal Quidditch practice, and studying for their transfiguration quiz.

 

“Rose and I were in the library together when the most peculiar thing happened.”

 

“What was that?” Albus asks.

 

“Apparently, Yann worked up the courage to ask Rose out. A dozen or so owls swooped in dropping rose after rose until the table was completely covered in them. Roses for Rose.” Scorpius giggles at his own joke. Albus ignores it.

 

“What did she say?”

 

“That she would at least consider his offer. There are other suitors.”

 

“Merlin’s beard, how many?”

 

“I don’t know. I feel bad for him. I think he was hoping Rose would be his Valentine tomorrow.”

 

“Ugh, Valentine’s day. Don’t remind me. You can’t turn a single corner without seeing people snogging. And I am pretty sure that Lily is attempting to brew a love potion.” Albus throws himself back against the mattress.

 

“It’s just a holiday.” Scorpius shifts on his hands and knees, leaning over Albus.

 

“I hate Valentine’s day,” Albus grumbles. “It’s a completely ridiculous. Why do you need one day to show people that you care about them? It makes single people feel lonely and puts too much pressure on people in relationships to spend money on ridiculous gifts that they can hardly afford. I’m just glad that there’s someone else who also understands how pointless this all is.”

 

Scorpius looks down at Albus curiously.

 

“Who? Rose?”

 

“No, you.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah, you.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

Albus pushes himself up on his elbows as Scorpius’s eyes flicker away from him with an uncertain expression.

 

“You like Valentine’s day!” Albus winces at how accusatory his tone sounds.

 

“It’s just a holiday.” Scorpius sighs.

 

“ I thought we decided not to celebrate Valentine’s day. ”

 

“Because I know how much you hate it.” Scorpius shrugs and sits back on his heels. “Yeah, it would be nice to receive a rose on Valentine’s day, but it’s not about the gifts. I don’t need a gift to know that I love you.” 

 

Albus’s breath hitches softly at the sudden confession, and he feels his heart surges before racing like the speed of lightening.

 

Scorpius Malfoy loves him. Deep down, Albus feels that he already knew this. That he’s known for a long time now. That both Scorpius and he have been dancing around these three little words, afraid to break the spell. And now, it’s finally broken. It feels like everything has changed, and yet all remains the same. Albus swallows thickly as he thinks of what to say back.

 

“You love me?” Albus asks quietly as he watches a warm flush darken Scorpius cheeks.

 

“I’ve always loved you, Albus. You’re my best friend. You’re my first friend.” Scorpius pauses and looks up at the ceiling for the words before he sighs. “This isn’t how I wanted to tell you. Even though you make fun of me all the time and sometimes you’re in the most terrible moods and you can be a little self-centered-”

 

“Scorpius,”

 

“Right, sorry- Albus,  you make me the happiness person in the world. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

 

Albus swallows thickly again as he tries to push the words out of his mouth. It’s just three simple words, and yet his tongue feels heavy as lead.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way–”

 

“No! You too. No, I mean, me too. I feel the same way too.“ Albus face-palms at his own botched confession. “I love you too. “ Slowly, a gentle smile tugs on Scorpius’s lips before he pushes Albus back against the bed.

 

“Say it again,”Scorpius breathes.  Albus groans. Scorpius shouldn’t be allowed to look at him like that or say things like that. It’s unfair. It does things to Albus, makes him feel warm and light and drunk all over.

 

“You’re really going to make me botch this up again.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fine,” Albus exhales. “I love you.”

 

“And again.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Again.” 

 

Albus laughs. “Are you ever going to get tired of hearing me say it?”

 

“Nope.” Scorpius pops his lips obnoxiously, grinning from ear to ear, “Albus, I don’t care about Valentine’s day or the gifts. I care about you and being with you. So I’m okay if we don’t celebrate Valentine’s day. “

 

“Anyway, we all know that the best day is the day after Valentine’s day.”

 

Scorpius grins before he guesses, “All the discounted chocolate at Honeyduke’s that you can eat?”

 

“So it’s a date?”

 

“Absolutely. I won’t be late. I’ll be on Valentime! ” Albus groans at the awful pun, and Scorpius laughs heartily at his own joke. “Get it?”

 

“I wish I hadn’t.”

 

“Admit it, you loved it!.”

 

“I love you.” 

 

Scorpius grows very pink at Albus’s confession. Albus feels his own cheeks grow warm too.

 

“And my puns?”

 

“Scorpius…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don’t ruin this.” Albus leans forward to capture the laughter on Scorpius’s lips. And as much as he hates the snogging couples and the owls on their way with scented envelopes and roses, Albus realises that he’s not so different in this moment with Scorpius. 

 

When it comes to love, they’re sappy, gross, and vomit-inducing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HPC Valentine's Calendar on Tumblr. Hit me up on [tumblr](http://rarity-kasket.tumblr.com/)


End file.
